Paul McDaggett
Paul McDaggett was the main antagonist of RoboCop 3. He was the leader of the Urban Rehabilitators (Rehabs), a mercenary army owned by Omni Consumer Products. Cold and calculating, McDaggett was a man willing to do anything to get the job done. He was portrayed by John Castle. History McDaggett and his army of Rehabs were employed by OCP and its parent company Kanemitsu Corporation to forcefully remove Detroit residents from their homes in order to make way for the construction of Delta City. He mercilessly evicted the residents of Cadillac Heights, killing those that attempted to fight back. When the Rehabs attempted to remove a group of homeless people from an old church, RoboCop and his partner Anne Lewis stood in defence of the refugees. McDaggett had no qualms about shooting police officers that got in his way and shot Lewis, mortally wounding her. RoboCop was enraged by this, but his fourth directive would not allow him to harm or arrest an OCP officer. McDaggettthen ordered his men to open fire and he himself launched a grenade into RoboCop's chest, badly damaging the cyborg. With the aid of Bertha Washington and her rebels, RoboCop escaped from the Rehabs, but Lewis died from her wounds. McDaggett later met with Coontz, one of Bertha's rebels, who told McDaggett that the rebels were hiding in the sewers. Their meeting was interrupted by RoboCop, who had overridden his fourth directive and attempted to kill McDaggett. McDaggett threw himself out of a window and landed on a passing Rehab truck, using it to escape. Though RoboCop pursued in a commandeered pimp mobile, McDagggett managed to lose him by throwing a wad of cash into the street where several nearby children were playing. The children ran into the road to grab the cash, forcing RoboCop to stop. McDaggett then assaulted the rebel hideout in the sewers, having been led there by the traitorous Coontz. A number of rebels, including Bertha, were killed and the others were captured, along with RoboCop's technician Dr. Marie Lazarus. After the rebels had been dealt with, McDaggett then visited RoboCop's precinct of Metro West, demanding that all of the police officers assist the Rehabs in clearing Cadillac Heights. Desk Sergeant Warren Reed objected to the idea of cops forcing people from their homes and removed his badge before walking out of the station, followed by every other officer at the precinct. With the police no longer on his side, McDaggett decided to recruit members of the SplatterPunks street gang into helping with the evictions. Death McDaggett later went to the OCP tower to watch the progress. He and the CEO watched as they saw the Detroit Police help the rebels and the CEO felt that killing cops would be disastrous for OCP's public relations. The CEO decided to pull the plug, but McDaggett refused and pointed a gun at him, telling him to sit down. RoboCop soon came to the aid of the rebels and went to deal with McDaggett. McDaggett summoned two Otomo androids to deal with RoboCop. Nikko and Dr. Lazarus arrived and Nikko reprogrammed the Otomo androids to behead one another. McDaggett then told them that the androids had fail-safe devices armed with miniature nuclear bombs. RoboCop got into his flightpack and burned McDaggett's leg with the exhaust from it before exiting the tower, saving Lazarus and Nikko. McDaggett tried to stop the fail-safe device, but the timer counted down before he could do so and he was vaporized by the explosion. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Main Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Action Movie Deaths Category:Sci-Fi Movie Deaths Category:Robocop (franchise) Category:Robocop 3 Category:Killers Category:Last to Go Category:Death by Nuke Category:Death by Explosion Category:Death by Vaporization